gates_of_aeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lycanthrope
Overiview The Lycanthrope, also known as Lycan, Were, Werewolf, is a supernatural race of shapeshifters capable of assuming the form of another animal. More specifically, they can take on the shape of any naturally occurring canidae, including wolves, african wild dogs, coyotes, and foxes. They exist all across the globe, though much of their origin stories center in Western Europe. Unlike their Therianthropic cousins, Lycans posses a toxic bite which can infect most other species. They are generally regarded as the Monsters of the shapeshifting world, though the reality is slightly different. Like all Thropes, Lycans live better in a Pack than alone, though Rogues do occur. 'Evolution and Taxonomy' Origins & Subspecies Little is known of the origins of the Lycans, anymore than the origins of the other supernatural races. Humans, however, seem to have accepted their presence more readily than some of the others if partly due to their modernization in stories and movies prior to the emergence of the Bifrost. What the histories do tell, is simply inaccurate to the reality. Depictions of giant and terrible beasts that stalk the night every full moon, feasting on babies and ravaging women, it simply isn't true. It is impossible to determine when the first Lycan emerged or how their sub-classes developed, recent speculation links them to the entities living beyond the Bifrost, proclaiming their creation as a result of the core dwellers? prehistoric meddling of the human and other creatures genomes, altering them in a way to create an entirely new species that was neither man nor beast. The theory has its flaws, unfortunately, but some in recent years have come to accept it. Lycans, while not the most diverse Super-class on Earth, are numerous for the fact that their taxonomy is linked to the diversity of the canidae family. All of the following canid species and sub-species have been observed: * Gray Wolf (including Timber and Western sub-class) * Ethiopian Wolf * Red Wolf * African Painted Dog * Dhole * Coyote * Jackal (includes sub-classes) * Fox (includes subclasses) * Bush dog * Maned Wolf * Raccoon Dog Exclusions: All man-made breeds, such as the Dingo, and the Dog. ='Physiology'= All lycans appear human from the day they're born to the day they die. Looking at them, you would not know if they were Shifters. It makes it very easy for them to blend in to society and why the world remained oblivious to them prior to the War. It is only once they have shifted that the real difference is seen. Anatomy Lycans are remarkably well adapted to survival. All sub-class possess a single, flexible form that they can assume either in the presence of a full moon, or at a heightened state of emotion. When shifted, a Lycan is one and a half times their human height standing, possesses a floating shoulder blade and rotating hips. This unique adaptation allows them to assume either an upright or quadripedal state. Due to this singular form, no matter the sub-class, all lycans are the same size. Whether they are fox, wolf, or dhole, they will always be one and a half times the size of their human form. As such, the smaller sub-classes have learned not to shift among humans as seeing a giant fox walking around tends to frighten some a great deal more, surprisingly, than an over-sized wolf. They posses semi-retractable claws on their front paws and retain all of the natural occurring color phases of their individual species. Lycans are also unnaturally strong. While they cannot compete with some species, such as the Dragons, their strength quickly grew to the legendary status after the War as some of the less hostile packs began assisting in the recovery and rebuilding effort occurring around the world. Because of their quadri-to-bipedal state, Lycans can lift and carry objects in the same way as humans, though the false-thumb on their front paws makes it harder to grasp. The race has been known to carry loads in excess of 700 lbs (the size of a bull elk) with little strain and pull objects exceeding 2 tons. Their jaws are equally remarkable in that they can deliver a bite in excess of 4000 psi. It has been likened to the force exerted by a crocodile biting prey. While not as swift as some, Lycans are capable of running up to 100mph. However, it is more energy efficient and better for their superior stamina to lope around 50mph. Besides their superior strength and speed, Lycans are best known for their resilience. Lycans are capable of recovering from most mortal injuries, excluding those caused by known weaknesses. They have a massive regeneration rate as part of their genetic makeup. Below is a reference chart you can use to determine rate of recovery by age and injury. The Shift Lycans, unlike Therians, are capable of shifting outside the influence of the moon. ='Behavior'= Lycan behavior has some similarities to that of their mundane counterparts, the wild canidae. But because of their human forms, evolved to support a higher level of intelligence. However, there are two distinct branches within the behavioral spectrum: The Born and The Bitten. Born Lycans, individuals who were born of their race tend to display more animalistic qualities reminiscent of their wild ancestors. Bitten Lycans tend to favor their human nature more than that of the beast. A bitten lycan may not shift forms as often as a Born one while a Born might prefer the beast to the man, in terms of form. Nonetheless, when shifted, both behave as the beast with animal-instincts dominating overall. Posturing in particular is a significant form of communication within the pack and Lycanthropic society, and there are quite a few postures that translate between beast and man. *Slouching - Slouching generally defers one to a more dominant figure, not a sign of laziness or boredom. * Throat - Showing ones throat likewise admits submission to a more dominant figure. * Chest puffing - Show of dominance or aggression * Teeth - Anxiety or fear Lycans who are part of a pack instinctively follow these cues as fights within the pack are avoided where possible. Unlike some Therians-breeds, Lycans do not desire constant conflict and try to sort differences quickly. If a dispute leads to violence, however, they're usually short-lived as a more dominant member or the alpha themself will disrupt it. The Pack The pack is life. Bitten or Born, the Pack is necessary to maintain balance and harmony within a lycans existence. Without it, this powerful race could wreak havoc. They thrive under the unity of one and tend to look poorly upon lone wolves. As such, lone wolves tend to be quickly recruited into a Pack if found upon a territory, or are forced to leave. With the world under as much strain as it already is, Packs cannot afford for loners and rogues to take from their own resources. Infrastructure * Alpha - The top of the board, leader, big dog, head honcho. An alpha exhibits qualities necessary to keep a band of beasts such as the Lycans together, whether by ruthless, unforgiving force, or wise guidance. They are strong, and once taking on the mantle of Alpha, are stronger for it. Literally. Alpha's possess unique talents exclusive to their position which include forced shifts (or denials) upon another pack member and pack summons through the bond. They also perform the Mating Rites of pairs wishing to bond formally. * Beta - The second in command within a pack, an Alpha may have at least two Beta's at any given time. Betas assist the alpha in maintaining territory, enforcing pack laws and keeping order when the Alpha is away. Beta's will sometimes assist new members in getting settled, but only if there is no Theta available. * Theta - Theta, the pack's very own meeter and greeter. These individuals exhibit similar qualities to that of a human resources officer. They are friendly and cordial members of the pack and generally excel in being able to quickly and peacefully resolve issues. They also handle getting all new pack members settled, help perform Mating Bonds, and act as mid-wives to pregnant females. * Omega - Some call them submissives. Others healers. Either way, the Omega's might rank lowest on the pecking order, but are held in high regard by the pack. They exhibit qualities of gentlility and submission that help diffuse the natural aggression that sometimes rises among pack members. The Bond Dissimilar to the Mating Bond, the Pack Bond unites the pack, making them as one from many. The bond itself allows for members to have a general feel of the others within the pack, though only the Alpha is capable of manipulating it and getting specifics. Pack members simply know whether or not a member is healthy. In order for new members to be brought into the pack, they must be added by the Alpha. The Alpha does this in a ritualistic sharing of blood. The Alpha and new member assume their animal forms, afterwhich the Alpha tests the mettle of the other lycan; if judged worthy to be in the pack, the Alpha then bites their neck. Unlike the Mating Bond, the pack-bond wound will heal, though the Bond itself remains until either the Alpha dies, or the individual asks to be released. While rare, individuals who wish to be released from their bond in order to find a new pack, or even start their own need simply speak with the Alpha. ='Ecology and Range'= Diet, where they're found etc. etc. ='Weaknesses'= Silver, ash, blah blah blah ='Mating and Reproduction'= Marriage mates kids Mating Bond Category:Species